


If Wishes Were Fishes

by More_familiar_wilds



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Common Cold, Gen, Good Sister Allison Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-25 23:53:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/More_familiar_wilds/pseuds/More_familiar_wilds
Summary: Klaus knocks on Allison's door in the middle of the night for some help getting to sleep.





	If Wishes Were Fishes

Note: I have not written ANYTHING in many years so please excuse this utterly self-indulgent sick fic. I don't where it came from. I wrote it last Tuesday when I was supposed to be working.

It's set after the apocalypse is averted. Klaus and Allison (and probably everyone else) are spending their nights at the mansion. Maybe to regroup? I don't know. I didn't bother explaining any of it because I only wanted to write the comfort bits. So there you go. From my pitiful little heart to you! :)

 

 

"Klaus, what are you doing out of bed?"

Allison's voice was a whisper but not because of the hour. During the day, she covered the scar on the throat with a fashionable scarf but right now, clad only in her silk pajamas, the mark was glaring in the dim light. 

Klaus smiled weakly at her, took a break to answer and ended up sparking a coughing fit that had him doubled over, clutching her door frame.

"Your cold is getting worse," she said, her eyebrows knitting together. 

Klaus managed a breath and stood up straight, tears shining in his eyes from the fit.

"S-sorry," he said. "Hey, I was just wondering...can I ask you a favor?"

"It's one in the morning, Klaus." Allison crossed her arms over her chest.

"It's just a little thing, really..." Klaus wrung his hands a little and then ran them through his hair. 

"...Well?"

"You know I've got this cold, right?" He said and sniffled grandly for effect. "And listen, I would like nothing more right now than to knock back some Nyquil and sleep like a baby for the next eight hours but...I...I...-"

Klaus paused, his "Hello" hand fluttering near his face. Allison took a step back just as Klaus clapped his elbow over his face and launched forward into her room with a powerful sneeze. 

"Bless you," she said, unable to contain the smile that threatened. Klaus was so dramatic even with something as mundane as a sneeze.

"Danke," he said, rubbing his nose. "Anyway, as I was saying, Nyquil is a no-go these days since I am trying to stay clean. Slippery slopes and all that. But...between the cough and the noise in my room, I am at the end of my rope."

He pinned her with wide, wet eyes.

"I want you to rumor me to sleep."

Allison shook her head, smile fading. "Klaus..."

"Ally, please! Look, I wouldn't ask but the ghosts are so loud! I am just...so tired." 

He looked at her face and his shoulders sagged at her expression.

"I haven't tried use my powers since..." Allison's hand fluttered to cover the scar on her throat. "I don't even know if it would work anymore, Klaus, even if I wanted it to. My voice..."

"It's okay!" Klaus huffed a quick breath, and ducked his head but she could see he was upset, eyes bright. "I was just...desperate, grasping at straws, you know...I'm sorry, I didn't think about..."

He trailed off, landing two more strained sounding sneezes into his palms. 

Allison winced. 

"Hey," she said, "Is it...quieter... in my room?"

He blinked at her, confused.

She cleared her throat. "Any...unwanted visitors hanging around in here?"

He glanced around over his fingers tips then shook his head. 

"Just Ben," he said, through his hands. "Not that you're unwanted, Ben. Ugh. You know what I mean." 

Allison reached for his elbow, gently guiding him into her room and towards her bed. 

"Then, why don't you try and get some sleep in here?"

"I can't do that!" His voice cracked and he coughed a little, before catching his breath. Allison held tight to his too-warm arm until he could breathe freely again. "Where...where would you sleep?"

She shrugged. "It's a big house. There are other rooms. It's not a big deal, Klaus."

She gave him a gentle push onto the bed.

"I'll get you a cup of tea, that might help with the cough," she said, pulling the cover up over his shoulder despite his protests. "I'll bring you a box of tissues, too, just...try not to get them everywhere, okay?"

"Scout's honor," Klaus whispered back, his face an open book. His lip was trembling. "Allison...you don't have to...I mean...I could just go back to my..."

She squeezed his arm through the covers, ignoring the big tear that rolled out of the corner of his eye. None of them were used to being taken care of, not really. She understood. 

"Shhh," she said, "It's okay. You're okay."

He shuddered a breath beneath her hand and nodded.

She left to go get the things she promised, humming a little in the kitchen. There was no tea to be had down there but she did pour him a big glass of water. She also found his half box of tissues in his room. She only shivered a little in the light of his bedside lamp, thinking of how he described it as loud. How many were here? What did they say to him?  
She tried not to think about it but quickened her pace and closed the door tight when she left.  
Stay there, she thought. Stay there, ghosts, for tonight at least.

Klaus was clearly sleeping by the time she got back to her room. He had pulled the cover up over his head and one arm was slung over the edge of the bed but she could hear he was snoring, congested and soft.  
.  
She put down the tissues and the glass on the floor near the head of the bed and then headed towards the door.

Hand on the knob, she turned back into the room, biting her lip. Okay. 

"I heard a rumor..." she breathed into the silence of the room and waited. Klaus still not stir at all so she went on.

"...That you had the best night of sleep you've ever had."

She didn't think it was working, she did not feel the air weave around her words like they normally did when she used her power. It wasn't a surprise but it created an unexpected ache inside her. Why hadn't she thought to use her powers to help her siblings before now? And now her power was likely dead, a ghost in her throat. She tried again, squeezing her eyes closed, wishing as hard as she could.

"I heard a rumor that you felt better."

She slipped out.

In the morning, when Klaus' smile hit her at breakfast like a beam of sunlight, she still couldn't be sure if it had worked.

When he brushed his shoulder against hers to get more eggs and snuffled out a quiet "Thanks, sis," she realized it didn't matter if it had or not. Maybe just wishing was enough.


End file.
